The Fame
by glamourocity
Summary: It's the battle of the cliques at BOCD. There's Massie's new clique, the Court Royalty- otherwise known as the hawt tennis/lacrosse players. Then there's Alicia's clique, the Mani-Pretties, the baton/soccer kids. Two Cliques, 1 Alpha spot, Lots of Drama.


_**The Fame**_

-xx-

_Tennis/Lacrosse vs. Baton/Soccer_

--

Tennis/Lacrosse: **the Court Royalty**

**Massie Block: **Took tennis lessons over Fall Break and luh-ves it! She and her new tennis-loving friends are totally going to take over BOCD with their hawt pleated tennis skirts and toned legs. So what if Alicia declared cheerleading out and baton in? Tennis is still the sport of the classy and beautiful. Hel-lo! Where do you think Lacoste came from? Her new clique, the Court Royalty, is going to turn heads. Because _everyone _loves hawt, toned _boys. _

**Camille Block: **The hawt tennis pro (also Massie's cousin) that is making waves at BOCD... with the boys at least. She's exotic looking with bright blue eyes and medium brown hair with natural golden highlights. Her style is French tennis chic and she looks like a Foreign Exchange student. With one swing of her custom hot pink Wilson tennis racket she can leave you in a trance. She has a crush on fellow tennis-lover Hayden but when two boys named Josh and Cam catch her eye, who will she choose? And what about Derrington, Massie's ex-lover?

**Olivia Parker: **Looks similar to the already existing Olivia Ryan, except ten times prettier and smarter. Has the highest IQ in the whole school! With her long honey-blonde hair, green eyes, _natural _ski-slope nose, and petite figure, she is the real-life Barbie. She is a total blue lover; that's why she falls for teammate Logan's blue eyes. But then there's Kemp Hurley...

**Anum Jennings: **Gorgeous and Middle-Eastern she is amazing on and off the courts. She has awesome dance skills that totally rival Alicia's. She has awesome almond-shaped brown eyes, long silky black hair, and full lips. She is in luh-ve with Jake, the hawtie who shares her love for tennis, but when a hawtie named Chris Plovert trades his glasses for contacts she may ditch Jake and go for Plovert.

**Ryan Harrington: **Derrick's hawt cousin plays tennis and lacrosse and is totally smoking with floppy blond hair and blue eyes (which are _waayy _better than brown) When Miss Block recruits him to be on BOCD's tennis team- and part of her exclusive group- he accepts excitedly. Now he has a chance to outdo his cousin _again _ and hang with the hawtest girl in school.

**Hayden Parker: **Olivia's cousin and Ryan's best friend. Plays Tennis and Lacrosse. Ryan, Logan, Jake, and him have been competing against Derrick and his buddies for _years. _It's time to show them who's boss and catch all the girls. With brown hair and green eyes, he is a definite HART. He's in love with Camille but _apparently _Logan liked her first. Then there's Derrick's stupid friend Josh...

**Logan Phillips: **With jet black hair, dark blue eyes, he is one hawt tennis and lacrosse playing piece of hawtness. He really likes Camille, who won't give him the time of day. But another hawt girl is after him... Olivia! And also that girl Massie hates, Alicia... and the other Olivia (Olivia Ryan)! If all these girls like him, why doesn't Camille?

**Jake Ryan: **_Not _related to Olivia Ryan in any way (thank god). Has brown hair and chocolate eyes. Has his eye on Anum and Massie. At first Anum seemed interested, but now she seems like she likes some stupid dude Plumber or something. Now he might focus his attention on Massie. A girl named Kristen likes him but he's not interested. Plays soccer, tennis, and lacrosse.

-xx-

Baton/Soccer: **The Mani/Pretties**

**Alicia Rivera: **declares cheerleading out and baton in. Is totally alpha. But then Massie has to ruin it by showing up with a whole new tennis-playing clique and hawt guys. Plus one of Massie's stupid tennis-playing whores is after Josh... and he's showing interest. In an attempt to fix her rocky relationship with Josh, she flirts with Logan. But he's ignoring her too! What's up?

**Olivia Ryan: **Logan is hawt! Is totally mad that someone smarticle has the same name as her. Like so not fair! Is going after Logan, but he_'s not _returning the interest! Maybe a new nose job will fix it...

**Claire Lyons: **Picked the Mani/Pretties to be with Cam and is seriously regretting it! Massie's clique is rising and Alicia's is falling fast. Worse, Cam has been flirting with one of the new girls. Maybe Massie will take her back? Doubt it.

**Kristen Gregory: **Misses Massie! Is over both Dune and Dempsey. Now she likes Massie's new friend Jake but he doesn't like her back :(. Flirts with Plovert but _he _doesn't flirt back. Is seriously frustrated. Is going to try to talk Massie into letting her back in.

**Dylan Marvil: **is feeling more like a rebound everyday. Derrick seriously has the roving eye whenever Massie's around. Ugh! Alicia was nawt the right choice. Wishing she could go back to Kemp...

**Derrick Harrington: **His cousin and his buddies moved to BOCD against his wishes- now they're gonna pay. Especially after his own freakin' cousin is going after his girl... ex-girl. As payback, he decides to go after Massie's cousin Camille. But, apparently, she likes one of those gay tennis boys. Tennis boys are not that hot or whatever. Yeah, Derrick, tell that to the girls... And what about Dylan?

**Cameron Fisher: **Has always been attracted to blondes- especially his girlfriend Claire- but is in the mood for a brunette. Massie and Camille catch his eye immediately, but what about Claire? She has been a bit...moody lately- and depressed! Maybe it's because the new guys aren't giving her the time of day or maybe it's because he isn't!

**Joshua Hotz: **Alicia is getting more annoying by the second. She can boss her friends around all she wants, but now she's bossing _him _around, which simply will not do. He decides to try a new girl... preferably one named Camille. The bad thing is that she seems to get all the attention. Massie is looking pretty hot right now and so is new girl Anum. Will he dump Alicia or be faithful?

**Christopher Plovert: **Hawt. New. Girls. The three words that changed his life... kinda. After he ditched his glasses, suddenly all these girls are all over him... including the alpha princess herself and her hot friend Anum. But now Kristen likes him! Who to choose....?

**Kemp Hurley: **The new Olivia is seriously sexy. She seems to like him too...until she tells him she doesn't date pervs. Dylan wants him back too, but he wants no part of that. Or does he? Will he quit his perverted ways and go after the girl of his dreams or go back to the girl he's always *secretly* loved?

-xx-

**The Clique.... the only thing harder than getting in is **_**staying **_**in**

-xx-

**Yeah, I know. The newbies sound like sophies. But they seriously AREN'T, as you will soon see... R&R!**


End file.
